Date?
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: Set after "Alternatives". It was a one night stand, but Elena can't seem to stop daydreaming about Tifa and other possibilities. However, could this really work out? What's a girl to do?
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Rose are Red, Violets are blue. I work a crappy part-time job, so please don't sue!

* * *

**Date?**

Part 1

Elena raised her head from the mountainous amount of paper work Reno had kindly left on her desk to finish up, and glanced at the clock. She sighed downheartedly, leaned back and rolled her aching neck. It was coming up to nine, and the blonde should've been home two hours ago.

_Not that I have anyone to go home to, but still..._

"Damn Reno." She grumbled openly to herself, as everyone else had packed up and left the Office hours ago.

Elena rubbed her weary eyes and felt a small prick of guilt stab at her conscience. Of course, had it been any other day, the blonde would've been well within her right to bitch and moan about the red-head. Because, quite frankly, when it came to writing reports and handing them in, he was terrible. However, the day hadn't been like any other day, because today Reno had saved her from being sliced and diced three ways from Sunday.

It had started off as a routine shake down of a small drug gang in what used to be the slums. The gang were operating out of a small perfumery, of all things, and had been smuggling various resins in and out of the city via the goods from the shop. Everything has been going well. Reno had the guys suitably disarmed and cornered, whilst Elena had started searching the premises. That was until Elena had started rifling through the many perfume bottles in the stock room and caught a whiff of Jasmine. Almost immediately, the blonde Turks attention had strayed from the search for narcotics, to the enticing scent, and the delicious memories it awoke in her.

_She smelt like this when I kissed her, when I sucked her neck, when I moved my hands over her soft breasts and made her moan. God can she moan! The way she felt under me, over me, with me... curled up in my arms, smiling and smelling of jasmine..._

A minute later, Elena had been snapped out of her daydream, by a man writhing on the floor in obvious agony with Reno standing over him, EMR on full blast. Elena cringed as she recalled how fast the blood had drained from her face when she finally stopped glaring are Reno to notice the katana lying on the floor beside the goon. She had been so wrapped up in the jasmine perfume; Elena had failed to check if there was someone else hiding in the room.

_And if Reno hadn't come to check on me, I would've been dead._

Elena had never felt so mortified in all of her professional life. She was a seasoned Turk, not some wet behind the ears rookie. Even Reno -although not the model employee himself- had laid into her on the car ride back to the office, at just how stupid she had been.

"Just what in the hell got into you back there, yo?" He had bawled at her. "You saw that sword that guy was packing; how the hell did you miss that?"

Elena had kept her eyes on the road and her mouth shut, whilst her face had lit up like a festive Yule tree.

When they returned to the office, the blond felt so bad about having dropped the ball so badly, she thanked him, promised it would never happen again and offered to finish all of his remaining paper work. Reno just snorted, muttered something about telling Tseng, and dumped her with the huge stack.

Elena's cheeks flushed profusely as she recounted the day's events. She truly wished she could've said that her lapse in concentration had been a one off, however Elena knew better. The sad truth was, it had been happening on and off for the past month, only this was the first time it had ever really affected her job.

It had been a month since that drunken night with Tifa, and it seemed no matter how hard she tried, Elena simply couldn't get her off of her mind.

Not that it was such a bad thing, because the night had been unbelievable.

_Seriously, I couldn't talk for a day or two my voice was so hoarse. The woman is simply amazing, and the things she can do... I may never go back to men!_

However, whilst it had been a fantastic night -one Elena was never ever likely to forget- it had also been a one off.

Luckily the morning after hadn't been awkward, in fact the busty brunet seemed almost delighted that she had woken, curled up with the Turk. Why, she had even kissed her. But then once they had gotten up, dressed and parted ways, Elena couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed. She knew that she would never wake up in Tifa's bed, warm, cosy and sated again. For some reason the thought had saddened her.

Soon after her passionate tryst with the martial artist, the blonde's dreams got notched up a few certificate ratings. Not that she minded of course.

_Yeah, like I'm going to complain about having the most awesome sex dreams I have ever had about a woman who could make every single one of them pale in comparison._

And that was fine, because dreaming was done at night, whilst asleep, tucked up safe in bed.

Then came the daydreams.

It seemed everything reminded the blonde of Tifa. For example, there were at least ten things on her desk alone that filled her mind with images of the martial artist's hair, legs and eyes.

They were mainly flashbacks, brought on by aforementioned office items, of the night they shared. At first it was rather fun, sitting at her desk with a smug, self-satisfied smile, whilst reliving every sordid detail in her head. It was even better during the boring 'Team Meetings' Tseng insisted upon. It was nice, although her imagination could get a little too carried away and there were times where she had to politely excuse herself, and retire to the ladies room for some much needed relief.

However, soon the flashbacks weren't enough. Soon Elena found herself imaging what it would be like to sleep with Tifa for a second time, and then a third and so on and so forth. The female Turk started dreaming up different scenario's concerning how to get the brunet to warm to the idea again, how to convince her dating the blonde would be a good idea, and how nice it would be to wake up together again, as a couple.

The first time Elena had caught herself thinking along those lines, had both shocked and thrilled her.

It had shocked her because, quite frankly, she had never dated a woman before. Nor had she ever really considered it, well not until recently away.

_Sure I've slept with women, but actually 'seeing' one? That's a whole different kettle of fish... Hell I can't even date men properly, so gods only knows what I would be like with Tifa._

It was true, she had only properly dated two men in her life, one for one month and the other for six. Both relationships had ended abruptly and badly, thus Elena wasn't very confident in her ability to sustain a stable one.

However at the same time, it thrilled her, although the blonde couldn't for the life of her think why. She reasoned it had something to do with that fact that the brunet was just that good in bed. However, the image of Tifa and herself sat on a sofa together, close and comfortable, with some old kung-fu movie in the background just made Elena's heart swell, ache even.

For the umpteenth time that night, Elena let a weary sigh escape her lips.

"Oh hell! Let's face it; I've got it bad..." She admitted softly to herself.

It was true. The Turk really did have 'it' bad for the young marital artist, and that was a problem.

Whilst fantasies of a potential 'Something' with the brunet were all fine and good, Elena knew deep down, that there was no way she could ever 'be' with Tifa like that. Sure, the blonde had never in her wildest dreams imagined that one day she would actually get to spend the night with Tifa, but this was different. Sex and dating/ 'seeing someone' were two totally different things. Sex could be a bit of one off fun between friends, but dating/ 'seeing someone' implied the building of mutual feelings and emotions and other complicated things beside simple sexual gratification.

There was no way Tifa would be interested in such a thing.

Or would she?

Elena scoffed at herself.

_Besides, even if we did actually 'go out', who's to say it wouldn't be a huge meteor sized disaster any way? Sure we get on, and she's easy to talk to and, well, possibly the best lay I've ever had, but is that really enough? Could we honestly work? I mean, what if she likes horrid romantic comedies?_

No, in Elena's mind there was no way it could ever work out.

Still, at least she had that one night...

_The way she kissed me, and touched me and cried my name and..._

Elena's eyes widened as she caught herself starting to drift off into yet another daydream.

_Damnit!_

The blonde Turk's head snapped up toward the clock again, it was now close to half past nine.

Something needed to be done.

_Well, either way I'm dead if I can't snap out of... whatever this is! What have I got to lose?_

So, with yet another sigh, Elena gathered her things and made her way to "The 7th Heaven".

* * *

TBC...

* * *

R+R when ready!


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Rose are Red, Violets are blue. I work a crappy part-time job, so please don't sue!

**Date?**

**

* * *

**

Part 2

Half an hour later, Elena found herself outside "7th Heaven", mouth dry and exceedingly jittery.

_Now what?_

The obvious answer would be to go in. However, the blonde's nerves begged to differ.

_I really haven't thought this through. Just what in the hell am I supposed to say to her? Do I play it cool? Do I just go in there and ask her out right then and there? And if I do, will I be able to get out of there quick enough if things go...bad?_

Of course, the blonde knew she was being stupid and –somewhat- chicken-shit about the whole situation. She knew Tifa wasn't likely to pulverise her into next year for just asking her for one simple date. Because unlike most people she knew or worked with, Tifa was a reasonable, sensible and compassionate person. If the brunet didn't want what Elena was angling for, then she would let her down gently, in a non-awkward fashion. So really, there was no reason Elena just couldn't open the door, mosey on in and talk to her. In short, she was making a mountain out of a mole hill.

Still, it didn't make her any less nervous...

_Gods, if the guys could see me now! I'd never live it down._

Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. Still somewhat bewildered at what she was about to do.

_Suck it up Elena, you're a Turk! And what do Turks do best? Improvise. So get in there and improvise you ass off!_

And with that Elena pulled the door to and stepped into the empty bar.

She blinked, confused by the sight she was greeted with. The lights were down, the stools and chairs were up... Elena checked her watch.

_Wait, I'm sure this place stayed open till three? Shit, did my watch stop?_

"I'm just about to close up for the night." Tifa called flatly from behind the bar, back turned.

The nervous excitement that had plagued Elena since the office dissolved instantly, her face fell. She instantly cursed herself for being stupid and made for the door.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back another time." She murmured weakly.

_Oh well, never mind! I'll just try again later, or never again, whatever comes first..._

Tifa's head snapped up as soon as she recognised Elena's voice, and spun round with a gasp. Elena stopped briefly and glanced at the hostess, before she bowed her head and fixed her gaze firmly on the wood panelled floor. All in an effort to prevent her cheeks from catching fire. Because if walking into a closed bar wasn't embarrassing enough, the sight of Tifa in a pair of low cut black jeans, and a low cut, purple shirt certainly did the trick.

_So much for the 'Cool' approach..._

"Oh, Elena! Sorry, didn't realise it was you." Tifa apologised softly, as she made her way round the bar towards the blonde. When the blonde finally lifted her eyes to meet Tifa's, the wonderful scent of Jasmine-that had gotten her into so much trouble earlier in the day- engulfed her. Elena swallowed thickly, as her brain began to over-clock itself.

_Wow, even in casual clothes the woman looks amazing. Why can't I ever look that good in jeans? Which reminds me, I really should keep a set of spare civvies in my locker, seriously, has she ever seen me anything other than my suit? Well, apart from me out of my suit... Oh man, this really wasn't such a good idea... Mmmmmmmmm there's that Jasmine perfume of hers again. I wonder where she got it from, wait since when did I start liking Jasmine so much? Meh, who cares, if Tifa likes it, I sure as hell am not complaining! Oh man she smells amazing..._

It was only when two strong hands had captured her own, did Elena snap out of her Tifa induced daze. She blinked her eyes open to find the martial artist's cheeks covered by a faint blush. The Turk groaned inwardly.

_Crap, when did I close my eyes? Oh Gods, I hope I didn't try and sniff her! This was such a stupid idea, maybe I should go..._

However, before Elena's could decide how to escape, Tifa looked thoughtful.

"Say, are you busy right now?" Tifa pondered aloud suddenly.

The blonde raised a delicate eyebrow, whilst still trying to do the impossible and calm down, before she made a total and utter fool of herself.

_After all, Tifa is still holding my hands. If I don't calm down soon I'm going to start sweating buckets, and the last thing I want Tifa feel are my sweaty palms. Talk about a major turn off..._

"No, not really, but..." The blonde stuttered, not sure where this was going, but hoping the brunet got there soon, as she could feel herself begin to shake, and her stomach churn in the most nauseating fashion.

"Well, would you like to catch a late movie with me?" The brunet asked softly, unconsciously squeezing the blonde's smaller hands in hers. The Turk tried desperately not to moan at the touch.

Elena wasn't quite sure what to say to that, because this wasn't exactly how she had planned this impromptu visit to Tifa's to go. Not that she had planned it out exactly any way, still, this was definitely not how she'd imagined things would go. Elena briefly considered what she should say. The obvious thing, again, would be to say yes. However, being as nervous as she was, the likely hood was that Elena would end up making a huge mistake and ruining any possible chance, however small; she may have had with Tifa.

_I should say no then. You know, just to make sure. Turn her down politely, take a rain check, anything to go away and come back with a better plan of action..._

However...

"O-okay." Elena quickly blurted out.

_What the hell?_

"Great!" Tifa beamed and clapped her hands together in triumph, before quickly ushering the other woman, whose eyes were as round as saucers at that moment, out into the night air.

* * *

"So, what are we watching this evening?" Elena asked nervously, still somewhat stunned and confused as to why she actually agreed to accompany the martial artist to the cinema.

_I was sure I was supposed to have said 'No'..._

Whilst the blonde Turk wasn't exactly a cinema buff, she did enjoy film in general. She knew what she liked, and wasn't afraid to say no to a film she knew she would hate to watch. Okay, so occasionally she would subject herself to a cheesy rom-com for Rude's sake, or yet another bombastic action packed man fest, the rest of her colleagues seemed to enjoy, but that was because she was a nice person.

_And the fact I've not had to pay to see any of those. One of the many perks to being a Turk..._

However, now Elena was with a person she wanted to 'see', she couldn't help, but pray to every god going that Tifa hadn't taken her to see the latest socialite infested, supposedly woman empowering romp. It was nerve wracking, knowing the answer that slipped past those luscious lips would make or break this would-be relationship.

"Oh!" The brunet mumbled sheepishly. Elena inwardly winced, that wasn't a good sign. "...Erm, it's an old one I've wanted to see for awhile, but never had the chance to the first time round. Kinda lucky I managed to find a movie theatre that was playing it."

Elena held her breath, as Tifa handed the blonde her ticket.

The blonde looked down at the card in her hand.

"_Mako Man Begins?"_

Elena was surprised. She hadn't expected Tifa to be into comic book movies. Inside the Turk's mind, she sighed in relief. At least Elena now knew Tifa had some taste. The blonde had already seen this and had really enjoyed it.

"Sorry, if you want we could see something else..." Tifa offered, looking slightly worried.

"No, no." Elena shook her head and smiled. "This is fine."

"Great. Popcorn?" The brunet laughed.

The blonde nodded.

"Hope you don't mind salt and sweet."

Elena smile grew.

_This just gets better and better..._

* * *

"Wow that was great!" Tifa raved as she poured the smiling blonde yet another stiff night cap back at "The 7th Heaven". The film had been as good as Elena had remembered it to be, and it seemed Tifa had enjoyed it just as much, perhaps even more.

_Hell, she even forgot eat her popcorn half way through. I've never seen someone so wrapped in a film before. Makes a nice change from Reno, who can't seem to follow a simple plot no matter how many times you remind him of what's going on... _

"If you think that's good, you should see the second one."

"Oh '_The Dark Soldier'_?"

Elena nodded, feeling much more relaxed. Perhaps it was because she had managed to sit in close proximity to Tifa for three hours and managed to calm herself down, or- more likely- perhaps it was the scotch Tifa was so damn fond of. Either way, Elena was feeling much better.

"Yeah, in fact I've got a copy of it back at my place. You can borrow it sometime if you'd like."

"That would be great." Tifa grinned and sipped her drink. "Oh, and thanks for the burger too. I forgot I skipped dinner."

Elena smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all, just glad I remembered Alonzo's was still open at this time of night."

"Especially since he gave you a hundred percent discount. Let me guess, 'Turk perk'?" Tifa teased.

The blonde smirked, although felt her cheeks light up yet again.

"Something like that..."

_...That, and the fact that we let his brother off for gun running two years ago. It's amazing how something like that will end with free 'after drinks' food..._

Both women chuckled together, as they slipped into a comfortable silence, which gave Elena a chance to reflect on the evenings events.

So she hadn't exactly worked up the courage to ask Tifa out, still at least she now knew that Tifa wasn't opposed to spending time with her outside of the bar, and intel alone would make it so much easier to ask the brunet out a later date, should she choose so. There was hope and Elena couldn't help but smile and feel a little bit happy at that.

_Especially when Tifa doesn't seem to mind sharing popcorn with me, which makes for some really nice finger on finger contact... wait did I really just think 'Finger on Finger contact'? Ugh, I need to stop listening to Reno so much._

Still, the evening had been a good one, which only meant there was one thing left to do.

"Well, I should get going, early start tomorrow." She lied.

There was brief a glimmer of disappointment in Tifa's burgundy eyes, before a childish pout worked its way onto her delicate features. Elena was tempted to stay longer, enjoy more of the bartender's, hospitality and see where it could lead... But the Turk knew instinctively if she did so, then she would be really tempting fate.

_Just because you had a good night tonight, doesn't mean that a night of unbridle passion is on the cards. This was just a friendly offer for catching a movie with a friend, nothing more..._

Tifa lead the blonde to the doors, and unlocked the left hand side and leant against the other.

"You know, I had a really good time tonight." The brunet smiled toothily.

Elena nodded silently in agreement, not trusting herself enough to say it out loud.

Then suddenly Tifa's body language shifted, she rubbed her arms and moved closer to Elena in a timid, almost nervous way. The brunet cleared her throat.

"... And if you wanted to, you know, do it again sometime, I wouldn't mind."

And then, before Elena could process why the martial artist's behaviour had changed so rapidly, Tifa pressed her lips to Elena's, soft and slow, drawing her in and making the blonde quiver with delight.

_Oh my..._

However, before Elena had time to respond by deepening the kiss, Tifa pulled back, a blush painted across her cheeks and a shy smile played on her soft, kiss wet lips.

"Goodnight." Tifa breathed and let the Turk back out into the night, making sure to lock the door behind her.

Once outside, Elena blinked and her expression faintly puzzled.

_Just what... I mean, how... did she? Did we Just?_

Finally comprehension of the night's event's slipped into place, and a broad, dopey, love struck grin plastered itself all over Elena's face. She suddenly felt as if she could take on the whole of SOLDIER one handed, whilst wearing nothing but a bra and a hula skirt.

Simply put, Elena felt great!

And as she made her way back to her apartment building in the wee hours of the morning, the Turk couldn't help but feel slightly silly.

_You know, I think this 'dating' thing is easier than it looks..._

_

* * *

_

The End

* * *

R+R It is your... des-tiny!


End file.
